


Фамилиар для супермена

by Yozhik



Category: A-Team (TV), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Фамилиар для супермена

Эрик сжимает пальцами виски, пытаясь отогнать назойливую боль; та не поддаётся; в самолёте, оказывается, отличнейшая акустика, а пилот громко распевает что-то про «храни этих маленьких зелёненьких человечков», и его голос как-то настолько хитро отражается от стен, что звучит как три.  
Этот парень просто наёмный лётчик, он не виноват, что только в одной авиакомпании смогли найти самолёт за полчаса до вылета – вернее, чёртов летучий домик с акустикой концертного зала.  
– Бесплатный совет, – подаёт голос пилот. – От супергероя – супергерою. Или от психа – психу. Тебе нужен надёжный помощник. Например, собака. Как у меня.  
Он гладит воздух, и на секунду Эрику мерещится силуэт рыжего терьера.


End file.
